Operação Oriente
by Vanessa BR
Summary: James Bond é designado para uma nova missão e, para cumpri-la, terá que desvendar um quebra-cabeça envolvendo contrabando e a morte de um agente do MI6, além de encontrar muitos perigos. Como 007 se sairá em mais essa perigosa aventura?
1. Prólogo: Nas alturas em Paris

_Olá a todos! Aqui é a Vanessa BR, em mais uma aventura!_

 _Trago a vocês uma nova fanfic, em caráter experimental. Recentemente vi os filmes do 007 (Bond, James Bond) e gostei muito da dinâmica das histórias, com as tretas, as intrigas e a ação. Também achei interessantes muitas coisas como as tiradas tanto de Bond como de outros personagens e os apetrechos - inclusive os mais surreais. Cheguei a ler um dos livros (Dr. No) e me interessei pelos filmes. Só me arrependo de não ter visto antes, mas enfim... Cá estou eu me aventurando com mais uma história._

 _Nesta fic não irei me ater a descrições dos personagens tal como os atores/atrizes interpretados nos filmes. Posso pegar um ou outro elemento, mas procurar manter a essência. Talvez colocar algo icônico dos filmes e adaptar situações atuais, como o contexto histórico de 2016. Enfim, não esperem, por exemplo, um James Bond parecido com Sean Connery ou com Daniel Craig, mas esperem meu esforço para captar a personalidade dele e dos demais que aparecem._

 _Estou adorando a experiência e espero que gostem e se divirtam com a história. Desejo a todos uma boa leitura!_

 _DISCLAIMER: A franquia 007 não me pertence, mas sim aos seus criadores/produtores. História sem fins lucrativos, apenas fins de entretenimento._

 _Sem mais delongas, vamos à história!_

* * *

 **01 – Prólogo: Nas alturas em Paris**

Outra vez em suas costas aquela sensação que lhe era tão familiar... O cano de uma pistola encostado contra seu corpo, com o intuito de intimidá-lo e evitar que fizesse qualquer outra coisa. Desarmado, estava com as mãos para o alto, aparentemente rendido. Sentiu pressionarem a arma contra suas costas e prosseguiu sua marcha pela estrutura metálica da Torre Eiffel, que estava deserta.

Por conta dos acontecimentos recentes, o movimento era escasso. E, por ser à noite, tudo estava praticamente vazio. Aglomerações de pessoas deixaram de ser tão comuns, pois os franceses temiam um novo ataque terrorista...

... E tinham toda a razão.

Lá estava ele, nas mãos de terroristas, dos quais tentava entender o que falavam. Falavam em árabe, certamente para dificultar que ele entendesse qualquer coisa. Apesar disso, conseguia entender o essencial, ajudado por algumas frases em francês, idioma em que ele tinha fluência. Guardava tudo o que ouvia em sua memória, para poder prestar relatório quando voltasse a Londres.

A caminhada parou quando ele estava à beira, de tal forma que tinha uma visão vertiginosa da descida que poderia fazer do terceiro nível, sem escadas ou elevadores. "Apenas" uns trezentos metros. Precisava reverter sua situação, porém era necessário o momento certo, ou poderia se espatifar no chão do Champ de Mars.

Não era essa a lembrança que queria levar de mais uma passagem pela Cidade-Luz. Preferia voltar a Londres com uma missão bem-sucedida... E, quem sabe, dormir nos braços de uma bela francesa de Paris antes disso.

— Vire-se. – ouviu o comando, proferido em francês, e o obedeceu, virando-se de frente para o homem armado, que agora apontava a pistola para o seu peito.

— Já virei. – ele respondeu com um sorriso irônico, ainda com as mãos para o alto.

— Um passo para trás.

— Ok.

Recuou um passo e sentiu que estava ainda mais à beira da estrutura da Torre Eiffel. Se perdesse o equilíbrio, seriam trezentos metros para baixo e dali para um caixão. Mesmo com esse perigo, mantinha o sangue-frio. Já passara por situações igualmente tensas, tinha muita experiência nisso.

O terrorista o empurrou com a arma e ele se deixou levar pela gravidade, mas não desceu muito. Um fio metálico foi lançado para cima, cuja ponta grudou na armação metálica, levantando seu peso com rapidez. Impulsionou-se de volta ao lugar onde estava, derrubando dois homens com sua entrada triunfal. Ao descer, o fio metálico retrátil voltou em segundos ao seu relógio de pulso. Em seguida, pegou uma das armas do chão e abriu fogo, acertando mais três do grupo.

Os outros três começaram a atirar contra ele, quando perceberam que ele estava sem munição. Mas com agilidade o homem pegou a outra arma no chão e atirou, contribuindo para aumentar ainda mais o caos. Mais cinco homens subiram a torre até onde estava a confusão e o cercaram, obrigando-o a voltar ao mesmo local de instantes atrás.

— Gostaria de uma despedida, inglês? Porque desta vez não vamos deixar que caia antes de levar uns tiros.

Ao ouvir passos na escada metálica que dava acesso ao local onde estavam, o homem respondeu:

— Apenas direi "Adieu".

Os homens sacaram suas armas, mas antes de qualquer disparo, foram alvejados pelas costas pelos recém-chegados, caindo sem qualquer chance de reação. O homem que liderava os recém-chegados possuía traços árabes e o saudou:

— Quase que perdi a festa, não é?

— Mais um pouco e não sobraria nenhum pra você, Abdul. – o inglês ajeitou a gravata e alisou o terno para continuar com o visual impecável.

— Sabe como é, James, eu estava tentando arrancar mais alguma informação importante daquele informante que você nos entregou. Ele demorou muito para falar e quando falou, não disse nada mais de importante e acabou espumando até morrer.

— Cianeto?

— Bem provável que sim, estava sob a língua dele. Nada que comprometa tanto o sucesso da missão, evitamos uma nova onda de atentados em Paris e é isso o que importa.

Uma forte luz os iluminou, acompanhada com o som de um helicóptero. Abdul Rachid, francês descendente de argelinos e agente da inteligência francesa, sorriu:

— Monsieur Bond, vai uma carona?


	2. Uma nova missão

**02 – Uma nova missão**

 _Sede do MI6, Londres, Inglaterra._

Dias depois...

— Ah, olha você aí, James! – uma loira sorridente o saudava de sua escrivaninha. – Trouxe para mim alguma lembrança de Paris?

— Lamento, Srta. Moneypenny... – o recém-chegado se desculpou enquanto fechava a porta e pendurava o sobretudo em um gancho na parede. – Vou ficar devendo, não tive tempo de passar em uma lojinha de souvenires.

— Você nunca muda. – ela fez cara de aborrecimento. – Corteja toda garota que encontra em suas missões, mas não traz nada para mim.

James sorriu ante aquela figura adorável. Jane Moneypenny era a secretária particular de M. Era agente de campo, entretanto foi realocada para os serviços internos do MI6. Tinha por volta de trinta e um a trinta e dois anos, cabelos loiros com um corte long bob e se vestia de forma bastante sóbria, usando uma camisete branca e uma saia-lápis azul-marinho, além de um par de sapatos pretos. Tinha aproximadamente um metro e sessenta e cinco de altura e seus olhos castanhos o encaravam aguardando por uma resposta.

— Não se preocupe – ele respondeu. – Não me esquecerei de trazer um souvenir na minha próxima missão.

— Promete?

Ele sentiu seu telefone celular vibrar no bolso do paletó e, assim que o tirou, deu de cara com uma mensagem de texto:

 _"007, peça licença à Moneypenny e compareça à minha sala, sem atraso. M."_

— Desculpe, o dever me chama. – mostrou a mensagem de texto recebida no telefone e seguiu para a outra porta. – Depois continuamos nossa conversa.

Moneypenny suspirou. Aquele homem moreno, alto e bem-apessoado, olhar penetrante e papo sedutor era daquele jeito, incomum... Mas incrivelmente irresistível. Ah, se tivesse uma chance com ele, sua eterna paixão platônica...

... Mas ela sempre ficava no vácuo.

Bem, paciência. Ela sabia esperar sua vez.

Adentrou a sala e foi direto até a mesa de M. Um homem de estatura mediana, em torno de 1,75 m, levemente calvo, feições mais duras por sua experiência no Exército Britânico e, posteriormente, no MI6. O Tenente-Coronel Gareth Mallory servira o Exército Britânico durante o conflito na Irlanda do Norte e depois se aposentara; assumira há algum tempo o posto de M. Ele virou sua cadeira e encarou longamente seu subordinado.

Nome, James Bond. Idade, trinta e cinco anos. Codinome, 007. Licença para matar, a serviço da Coroa Real Britânica. Exímio atirador, eficiente em obter informações. Entretanto, o homem de feições caucasianas e de pouco mais de 1,80 m de altura costumava ser um tanto inconsequente, pois costumava deixar um rastro de morte, de forma voluntária ou involuntária. Isso diminuíra com o passar do tempo, embora fosse necessário exigir cautela de um de seus melhores agentes.

Na sala, alguns instantes de silêncio, até que a voz seca de M se fez ouvir enquanto removia um pen drive do notebook.

— 007, neste pen drive está um dossiê completo das informações obtidas recentemente pelo nosso agente 004, que acabou sendo assassinado em São Paulo, Brasil. Oficialmente, o caso foi tratado como bala perdida, mas sabemos que se trata de uma "queima de arquivo".

— O que faz com que cheguem a essa conclusão? – Bond questionou enquanto olhava para o pen drive.

— A perícia tanto de São Paulo como daqui concluíram a mesma coisa, que foi um assassinato deliberado. Ocorreu durante uma tentativa de assalto em curso nas redondezas, entretanto o tiro foi dado a pouca distância, descaracterizando a possibilidade de bala perdida. Além disso, alguns documentos foram levados do local do crime.

— Documentos de que grau de importância?

— Não tinham um grau tão grande de importância, pois 004 já havia enviado grande parte do dossiê que está em sua mão agora.

— Bastante precavido. Vou ler o dossiê, mas em linhas gerais, há um suspeito?

— Newton Toledo. Verá no dossiê a foto dele, e adianto que ele é um ex-deputado que está envolvido em um escândalo naquele país, está sendo investigado na operação denominada "Lava-jato", pois seu nome está envolvido com a corrupção e, por essa razão, perdeu o mandato. 004 descobriu que ele também pode estar ligado a uma máfia que possui conexão com contrabando de urânio para o arsenal do regime fechado da Coreia do Norte.

— Esse não parece ter o típico espírito pacífico de um brasileiro.

— Não. – M concordou. – E é preciso confirmar as suspeitas, por isso você irá ao Brasil. A princípio, irá em nome da Universal Exports com o objetivo de cuidar do traslado do corpo de Charles Hobbes. Pegue com Moneypenny a passagem, pois o seu voo partirá dentro de três horas.

Sem mais nada a se tratar, Bond se retirou e pegou a passagem com a secretária, em nome da Universal Exports. Essa era, na verdade, uma companhia de importação e exportação fictícia, a qual servia para encobrir as atividades do MI6 onde quer que fosse, sem levantar suspeitas.

Afinal, discrição era tudo.

* * *

 _— Atenção, senhores passageiros do voo 3030, com destino a São Paulo, Brasil. Favor se dirigir ao portão sete._

Olhou o horário no relógio de pulso, enquanto o check-in era feito. Até agora tudo estava tranquilo, graças a Q, que conseguira bolar um meio de burlar os detectores de metais por onde passava, principalmente com a arma que portava em seu coldre sob seu paletó e seu sobretudo. Estava acima de qualquer suspeita, era um passageiro qualquer que ia embarcar numa viagem até o outro lado do Atlântico.

Após adentrar a sala de embarque, para aguardar o momento de se dirigir ao avião no horário marcado, observou o lado de fora através da vidraça. Via o céu nublado, como era de praxe em Londres nos dias de inverno, em que a temperatura dificilmente ultrapassava os dez graus e volta e meia havia uma fina garoa caindo. Tirou o smartphone do bolso do sobretudo e, ao invés de usar o sinal de wi-fi, optou pelos dados móveis e uma forte criptografia permitindo que acessasse com segurança um arquivo com o resumo do dossiê que recebera de M.

Quanto mais cedo soubesse a respeito do motivo de sua saída de Londres para São Paulo, mais rápido poderia agir no tocante à suspeita de um elo entre contrabandistas de urânio e Coreia do Norte e se havia de fato alguma ligação com a morte de 004. Afinal, para todos os efeitos, uma das razões para a sua ida ao Brasil era cuidar do traslado do corpo de um colega da Universal Exports.

Pegou sua bagagem de mão e se dirigiu ao portão sete. Junto com outros passageiros, James subiu no ônibus, que tomou a direção do avião que os aguardava. Ouvia as conversas entre os demais, reconhecendo vários sotaques, tanto os britânicos, como os americanos, espanhóis, latino-americanos, e várias conversas em português. Atento, soube diferenciar quem falava português de Portugal e português do Brasil. Não era a mesma coisa, embora a escrita fosse semelhante. A forma de conversar e se expressar era peculiar e ele ouvia apenas sobre assuntos triviais, nada suspeito, apenas divertido. Não sabia ao certo se seriam brasileiros que moravam em Londres ou se eram turistas brasileiros que estavam retornando ao país de origem após a estadia, mas isso não importava. O que importava a ele era a possibilidade de encontrar alguma pista sobre o que começaria a investigar.

Ao subir na aeronave, acomodou-se em seu lugar, próximo à janela, enquanto ouvia as instruções de sempre do comandante do avião e das comissárias de bordo, tanto em inglês como em espanhol. As comissárias eram até bonitas, mas não lhe despertavam muito interesse, pareciam do tipo sem graça. Por essa razão, nem se deu ao trabalho de tentar flertar com nenhuma delas.

Nisso, as turbinas do avião começaram a girar enquanto a aeronave se deslocava para a pista de decolagem. Pela janela, James olhou para a cinzenta paisagem londrina, que aos poucos ficava para trás, rumo ao quente verão brasileiro.

O avião decolou, deixando para trás o solo britânico e, mais uma vez, James seguia a uma missão, sem ter certeza de que voltaria vivo... Ou se teria o mesmo destino do agente 004.

Ele, o agente 007, de preferência, gostaria de retornar vivo de mais essa aventura.


	3. Em solo brasileiro

**03 – Em solo brasileiro**

 _Aeroporto de Guarulhos, São Paulo, Brasil_

Após onze horas e meia de voo, James aguardava sua bagagem passar pela esteira. Logo que apareceu, retirou-a e colocou em um dos carrinhos, jogando sobre ela seu sobretudo, o qual ele já não usava desde que saíra de Londres. Mesmo sendo um tempo chuvoso, a temperatura estava amena, na casa dos dezoito graus. Pelo fuso horário de Brasília, eram dez horas da noite; acertara seu relógio ainda dentro do avião.

A adaptação ao fuso horário brasileiro não seria difícil, eram apenas duas horas de atraso em relação ao fuso inglês, por conta do horário de verão. Nada que uma noite bem dormida não ajudasse... E realmente estava bem cansado da longa viagem que fizera.

Enquanto ia para a área onde estavam os táxis, recapitulava mentalmente tudo o que estudara a respeito do dossiê envolvendo Newton Toledo, urânio, Coreia do Norte e Charles Hobbes, o 004. Não sabia dizer ao certo a razão, mas tinha a sensação de que algo não estava se encaixando nesse quebra-cabeça como deveria. Principalmente o nome e o codinome envolvidos nessa história.

Entretanto, antes de aprofundar suas investigações, precisava encontrar seu contato, cujo sobrenome era Matsumoto.

Não se conheciam pessoalmente, mas recebera uma foto e os dados em seu smartphone, o que o ajudaria a reconhecer facilmente seu contato. E o pessoal do MI6 já enviara suas credenciais e sua foto. Certamente, isso era bem mais discreto do que um cartaz de boas-vindas.

Prosseguiu seu caminho, até reconhecer o homem com quem deveria falar. Um homem de trinta anos, um metro e setenta de altura, esguio, pele clara, cabelos negros lisos e curtos. Rosto arredondado, olhos negros e oblíquos, que denunciavam sua ascendência oriental. Porém, o homem em questão era brasileiro.

— Seja bem-vindo ao nosso país! – ele saudou em inglês e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar. – Meu nome é Jaime Matsumoto. Você é...

— ... Bond – o britânico respondeu e apertou a mão de Matsumoto. – James Bond.

— É a primeira vez que vem para cá?

— Já vim antes, mas ao Rio de Janeiro. Faz um bom tempo. Foi uma passagem um tanto agitada, por assim dizer. Não pude aproveitar as boas coisas de lá.

— Depois que solucionarmos nosso atual enigma, certamente você poderá aproveitar e andar por aqui. São Paulo também possui bons pontos turísticos. O hotel em que você ficará hospedado é um dos melhores, e acredito que lá poderemos conversar melhor a respeito do que o trouxe aqui.

— Por mim, tudo bem. – Bond entregou a bagagem para o motorista do táxi indicado pelo brasileiro. – Precaução nunca é demais.

Os dois homens adentraram o carro, no banco de trás. Jaime instruiu o motorista do roteiro que tomariam até o hotel. Durante o trajeto, conversavam sobre assuntos triviais, como a comparação entre os climas londrino e paulistano e a situação político-econômica dos dois países; basicamente, uma troca de conhecimentos.

Todo o trajeto foi percorrido de forma tranquila, sem qualquer incidente. As vias, naquele horário, estavam sem congestionamento, o que fez com que chegassem até o hotel no tempo estimado. Agradeceram ao motorista e James deu-lhe uma gorjeta em reais.

Na recepção, Bond se identificou, surpreendendo com uma boa fluência em português e o mínimo de sotaque britânico. Após pegar a chave, ele e o brasileiro se dirigiram ao quarto que lhe fora destinado e, após checarem se havia escutas ou microcâmeras, cada um se sentou em uma poltrona na antessala.

— Vamos aos negócios. – James disse em inglês. – Continuamos em inglês ou prefere que conversemos em português?

— Podemos seguir em inglês mesmo. – Jaime respondeu. – Além de deixa-lo mais à vontade, dificulta para algum bisbilhoteiro.

— Tudo bem. Jaime Matsumoto Vieira, agente da ABIN, a Agência Brasileira de Inteligência. A informação que recebi procede?

— Procede. Creio que procede, tal como James Bond, codinome 007, do Serviço Secreto Britânico, o MI6.

— Correto. – o britânico encarou o brasileiro. – Você chegou a ter algum contato com um homem chamado Charles Hobbes?

— Sim, tive. – Matsumoto ajeitou os óculos de grau. – Foi um contato breve. Ele se identificou como agente do Serviço Secreto Britânico e me solicitou algumas informações sobre Newton Toledo e o que você já sabe.

— Tudo?

— Não. O que Hobbes pode ter passado a vocês foram relatos parciais. Havia algo em seu colega que não me inspirava confiança, então optei por não passar a ele tudo o que eu sabia. Dei informações superficiais e ainda não confirmei algumas hipóteses.

— Por que ele não lhe inspirava confiança?

— Porque o gestual dele me chamou a atenção. Não havia autocontrole total em seus gestos e em sua voz. Era como se ele fizesse o trabalho de qualquer jeito, ao mesmo tempo em que dá muita atenção a outra atividade em paralelo. Demonstrava ansiedade com algo, preocupação... Mas não era com o dever a ser cumprido. Ao contrário de você até agora, aquele homem parecia um tanto disperso. Cheguei a solicitar, junto ao MI6, o histórico dele como 004, mas não encontrei nada que o descrevesse como problemático.

"E o problemático sou eu", Bond ironizou mentalmente, se segurando para não revirar os olhos.

— Sabe – Jaime prosseguiu. – Eu não confio muito em fichas impecáveis. Não confio em pessoas certinhas, nem em espiões perfeitos. Eles sempre escondem algo mais assustador do que os ditos "problemáticos".

— Compreendo.

— Por outro lado, você me inspira confiança. Não julgo isso somente pelas informações a seu respeito, mas pelo o que vi até agora. Por isso – o brasileiro tirou de seu paletó um pen drive. – Passo informações complementares para o dossiê sobre o caso que estamos investigando.

— Obrigado. – James recebeu o pen drive. – Amanhã analisarei isso, estarei com a mente mais descansada. Que horas vamos ao necrotério fazer o reconhecimento?

— Amanhã às nove da manhã eu passo aqui. É um bom horário?

— Está de bom tamanho.

Os dois homens se despediram e Matsumoto se retirou. James olhou para o relógio de pulso, que marcava já passar das onze e meia da noite. Tomou um rápido banho e se deitou, deixando sob seu travesseiro a sua arma carregada, para qualquer eventualidade.

Não queria correr riscos desnecessários, pois ao que tudo indicava o dia seguinte seria bem cheio. Para tanto, ligou o alarme de seu telefone para tocar às sete da manhã. Teria tempo suficiente para uma análise preliminar do conteúdo daquele pen drive que recebeu.

Tanto ele como Jaime concordavam em um ponto: 004 pode não ter trabalhado somente para o MI6.

Não existiam espiões perfeitos. E James Bond era uma prova disso.

* * *

Ao pagar o táxi e se dirigir à portaria do condomínio onde morava, Jaime ouviu um som suspeito vindo de uma das árvores da calçada. Recuou alguns passos, procurando nas árvores alguma coisa. Um gato desceu de uma delas e, assustado, correu pela rua deserta.

Já passava da meia-noite e, a cada minuto que passava, seu corpo pedia por um descanso. Desde cedinho estivera à frente de todos os preparativos para receber Bond no país e, embora houvesse alguma tranquilidade, fora muita movimentação com reserva em hotel, transporte e tudo mais custeado pelo MI6. E, no tocante ao britânico recém-chegado, ele realmente parecia bem mais confiável que seu conterrâneo morto... Aliás, percebia naquele homem uma ponta de desconfiança com relação ao companheiro de MI6.

Perguntava-se se havia feito a coisa certa ao confiar as informações que tinha a respeito de Newton Toledo a James Bond. Embora fizesse essa pergunta a si mesmo, não sentia qualquer arrependimento de tê-lo feito. De alguma forma, aquele homem realmente o ajudaria.

Perto mais uma vez da portaria, sentiu um cano de uma arma sendo pressionado contra suas costas. Engoliu seco e procurou respirar fundo, a fim de poder lidar com aquela situação. Pela forma sutil com que fora abordado, não parecia ter sido abordado por um assaltante.

— O que você quer? – Jaime se arriscou a perguntar enquanto ficava estrategicamente de braços cruzados e, sutilmente, deslizava a mão esquerda até a arma em seu coldre abaixo do paletó. – Se for dinheiro, não tenho. A crise no nosso país está corroendo todo o meu salário.

— Tire a sua arma e a jogue no chão. – disse uma voz com sotaque estrangeiro.

— Ora essa, agora temos bandidos gringos por aqui? – ele ironizou.

— Tire a sua arma e jogue no chão, com o pen drive, ou... – o desconhecido pressionou com força o cano da arma.

— Está bem.

Com agilidade, Matsumoto se virou e, já sacando sua arma, disparou contra o homem totalmente vestido de preto, que usava uma touca ninja. Entretanto, o homem entre um metro e setenta e cinco e um metro e oitenta de altura conseguiu se esquivar do tiro e revidou, com dois disparos o atingindo e o fazendo cair inconsciente no chão.

Antes de partir, o homem chutou o corpo de Jaime e murmurou:

— Não posso deixar que isso se espalhe.


	4. Incidente no necrotério

**04 – Incidente no necrotério**

 _São Paulo, Brasil._

Após tomar seu café da manhã, James retornou ao seu quarto e fez a checagem de rotina para se certificar de que ninguém havia entrado e bisbilhotado o local durante sua ausência. Checou todas as portas, janelas e vidraças, bem como se utilizou de seu smartphone para escanear possíveis impressões digitais que não pertencessem nem a ele e nem a pessoas com quem ele tivera contato. Checou mesas, seus objetos e sua pasta com o notebook. Tudo estava tal como ele deixara.

Sentou-se na poltrona da antessala, abriu o notebook e conectou o smartphone a ele com o cabo de dados. Usaria seu telefone como modem devido à conexão mais segura, pois precisava confrontar dados confidenciais. Conectou ao computador também o pen drive que recebera de Matsumoto com, segundo ele, informações complementares ao dossiê que M recebera de 004 e lhe repassara.

Olhou o relógio de pulso e percebeu que ainda tinha tempo para examinar o que precisava, até o brasileiro busca-lo para ir ao Instituto Médico Legal reconhecer o cadáver de 004. As informações do pen drive realmente completavam as do dossiê, mas via a possível ligação entre a morte de seu compatriota e essas informações um tanto forçada. Era para soar como um "ele sabia demais", porém via que o que Hobbes obtivera para o MI6 era um tanto incompleto.

Matsumoto fora esperto e deixara de fornecer informações bastante importantes, que faltaram nas observações do espião eficiente e exemplar do MI6... Como se ele se conformasse com o que obtivera e isso já fosse o suficiente para prestar relatório a M, não se dando ao trabalho de procurar descobrir mais.

E por que ele seria alvejado por saber tão pouco?

Fechou a janela com o dossiê e os dados do pen drive de Matsumoto e abriu outra, com uma tela inicial de login e senha. Inseriu um usuário e uma senha e, após alguns segundos, recebeu a mensagem de acesso negado. Sorriu com ironia, pois descobrira que M mudara a senha de seu usuário. Após alguns instantes digitando, conseguiu descobrir a senha d acesso desejado, com todas as informações privilegiadas relacionadas a todos que trabalhavam no MI6.

"Nada mal para um hacker ocasional, James...", pensou.

Hora de descobrir mais sobre seu colega de profissão, Charles Hobbes, o exemplar agente 004!

* * *

 _Londres, Inglaterra._

 _— M_ – uma voz avisou por telefone. – _Hackearam novamente sua senha._

— O que o 007 está procurando desta vez, Q? – M perguntou enquanto se sentava à sua mesa e começava a observar seu notebook.

"Q" era o codinome usado pelo Major Boothroyd, chefe do Departamento Q (cuja letra é inicial da palavra inglesa "quartermaster", ou "mestre de armas"), um departamento de pesquisas e desenvolvimento do MI6. Eram ele e seu departamento que forneciam armas e apetrechos tecnológicos para seus agentes de campo no cumprimento das missões que lhes eram designadas.

 _— Ele está acessando os dados e relatórios do 004._

— O que mais ele iria querer saber? 004 foi assassinado por conta do dossiê.

 _— Aparentemente o 007 não acredita nessa versão. O que faremos com relação a isso?_

— Por enquanto, observemos. – M disse. – 007 é do tipo que não confia cem por cento em ninguém, então relevemos esse comportamento. Pode ser que ele tenha descoberto mais do que possamos esperar... E, sinceramente, espero que isso seja mesmo verdade.

* * *

 _São Paulo, Brasil._

Conforme o horário combinado, James aguardava no hall do hotel por Matsumoto, enquanto mexia no smartphone de forma pensativa. Tudo o que checara pelo notebook mais cedo confirmava sua tese de que não existia um espião perfeito. O dossiê, o pen drive e o que descobrira a mais sobre 004 o faziam ter a certeza dessa sua tese.

Definitivamente, 004 era perfeito e eficiente demais com suas missões e suas investigações. Certinho demais para ser verdade. Sobretudo nas tarefas relacionadas ao contrabando de urânio para a Coreia do Norte, afirmando ter desbaratado com sucesso vários braços do grupo que fazia isso, e sem muita dificuldade.

Mas... Será que esses braços do grupo contrabandista haviam sido realmente eliminados? Assim que voltasse ao hotel, entraria em contato com o MI6. Entretanto, seu fluxo de pensamentos foi interrompido por uma voz feminina:

— Sr. Bond?

— Sim, sou eu. – ele respondeu enquanto examinava de alto a baixo a recém-chegada.

— Meu nome é Teresa Moura – ela respondeu ainda em inglês. – Vim a pedido da ABIN, para acompanha-lo no reconhecimento do corpo no instituto médico legal. Por favor, me siga.

— Então vamos.

James se levantou e seguiu Teresa. Era morena, cabelos e olhos castanhos, pele bronzeada, como se houvesse voltado recentemente de férias no litoral. Cabelos ondulados, que balançavam de um lado a outro conforme caminhava. Tinha pouco menos de um metro e setenta de altura, corpo longilíneo e bem proporcional. Andava com um perfeito equilíbrio sobre o salto alto, de forma graciosa e isso chamava ainda mais a atenção do inglês, que a achava bastante atraente.

Assim como Jaime Matsumoto, ela também fazia parte do quadro da ABIN. A Agência Brasileira de Inteligência era vinculada ao governo, entretanto havia um setor que possuía um pouco mais de autonomia para agir em conjunto com a Polícia Federal. Seus agentes de campo tinham atribuições semelhantes aos "duplos-zeros" britânicos. Espionagem internacional – embora atualmente estivessem agindo mais dentro do país em face dos escândalos recentes na política – compartilhamento de informações vitais com os demais países, para lidarem com ameaças à paz mundial, haja vista a expansão do Estado Islâmico, confrontos que poderiam atingir outros países e até mesmo organizações que agiam por trás dos panos, como a SPECTRE.

Nesse sentido, não havia diferenças entre MI6, CIA ou ABIN. Todos os serviços de inteligência procuravam cooperar entre si, a fim de evitar uma nova Guerra Fria ou até mesmo uma nova Guerra Mundial.

E, claro, tudo por suas pátrias.

Os dois adentraram o carro, um Golf prata, e seguiram até o destino. O britânico, após alguns instantes em silêncio, indagou em português:

— Algum problema com Matsumoto?

— Ele foi baleado em frente ao condomínio onde mora. – Teresa respondeu, os olhos no trânsito.

— Foi assaltado?

— Quando fui vê-lo, ele ainda estava desacordado, então não tenho certeza. Mas tudo indica que não tenha sido assalto. Nada foi levado dele, nem mesmo a arma que ele usou para reagir.

— Qual o estado dele?

— Até então, estável. Não corre risco de morrer. Teve melhor sorte do que o outro estrangeiro... O que você veio reconhecer o corpo.

— Entendo. Assim que sairmos do necrotério, quero ter uma conversa com Matsumoto. Creio que será possível, visto que o estado dele não é grave.

— Acredito que será possível, sim. Talvez tenha algo mais a perguntar ao Jaime a respeito do pen drive que ele te passou ontem.

— Ele contou isso a você?

— Trabalhamos juntos nessa investigação. – Teresa respondeu, enquanto continuava com os olhos atentos ao trânsito.

— Estão se relacionando? – James indagou com um tom divertido.

— Minha relação com ele é estritamente profissional. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom do britânico. – Ele vai se casar daqui a três meses.

— Felicidades ao casal. E você?

— Solteira. Mas sem planos de namoro nem nada. Estou bem assim. – riu. – Não perca tempo tentando flertar comigo.

— Eu não teria chance?

— Não. Eu não sou uma mulher fácil, Sr. Bond.

— Não me importo se me chamar apenas de James. Se confiamos um no outro, acho justo não termos tanta formalidade.

— Então o tratarei assim, me sinto mais à vontade. Aqui geralmente nos tratamos uns aos outros pelo primeiro nome.

— Geralmente isso é usado entre amigos ou familiares, pessoas com quem temos intimidade. Acredito que essa é uma das razões para os brasileiros terem lá fora a fama que têm de receptivos. Vocês são bem peculiares.

— É um dos poucos gringos que vê além de carnaval, futebol, mulheres bonitas, corrupção, praia e floresta amazônica.

James riu:

— Posso entender isso como um elogio?

Logo os dois chegaram ao IML, com Teresa se identificando e identificando James como enviado pela Universal Exports com o intuito de reconhecer o cadáver de um inglês chamado Charles Hobbes. Um homem de meia-idade, cabelos curtos e grisalhos, olhos castanhos, pouco mais baixo que Bond, se prontificou a conduzi-los ao necrotério. Seu nome era Bernardo Oliveira, era um dos médicos-legistas.

De posse de uma ficha impressa, ele se aproximou das gavetas onde ficavam os cadáveres e puxou uma, para em seguida chamar os dois agentes. Logo que o cadáver foi descoberto, James meneou a cabeça negativamente.

— Não conhece esse homem? – o legista indagou.

— Não é ele. – o britânico respondeu em português enquanto encarava o cadáver de um homem alto, branco, cabelos castanho-claros bem curtos e com uma perfuração de um tiro no peito, além de tatuagem no braço esquerdo. – Ele portava algum documento de identificação?

— Sim, nós escaneamos o passaporte dele, que tem a foto desse homem. Até imprimi a ficha.

Bernardo entregou a ele a folha impressa, na qual estava a foto do tal homem. Pensativo, leu cada linha com os dados. Tudo batia com os dados que conseguira com o usuário e senha de M. Tinha em sua memória e em seu smartphone todas as informações de quem era o homem que supostamente estaria morto.

Nome completo, Charles Hobbes. Idade, trinta e nove anos. Nascido em Liverpool, Inglaterra. As características físicas eram as mesmas, exceto por um detalhe: segundo os registros do MI6, ele não possuía tatuagem, tampouco marcas de cirurgia no rosto, próximo à região onde começava o cabelo, como informado pela ficha do necrotério. E, nesse caso, tais marcas pareciam de cirurgia plástica.

— O senhor poderia solicitar um exame de DNA? Gostaria de ter certeza de que este não é o homem que procuro para fazer o traslado a Londres.

— Bem... – Bernardo hesitou, mas foi interrompido.

Teresa logo se identificou:

— Teresa Moura, do serviço de inteligência. Por favor, providencie para nós o material genético deste homem. Estamos investigando o desaparecimento de Charles Hobbes e queremos evitar um incidente diplomático entre o Brasil e o Reino Unido.

Antes que o legista respondesse qualquer coisa, ouviu-se o barulho de pessoas correndo e James, mais atentamente, ouviu algo como o som de armas sendo preparadas para atirar. Sinalizou para Teresa procurar um lugar seguro para se proteger e ao médico-legista. Enquanto isso, sacou sua arma e encaixou nela o silenciador.

Não queria mais estardalhaço do que já estava esperando haver. Quanto menos chamar atenção para si, melhor, pois precisava continuar as investigações. Não era hora para criar um caos.

Dois homens vestidos de preto e com toucas ninja entraram no necrotério, disparando dezenas de tiros de metralhadora para todos os lados, atingindo as paredes, as gavetas e todo e qualquer objeto na linha de tiro. Logo que cessaram as rajadas de tiros, James ouviu os dois homens caminhando pelo ambiente de forma a fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Entretanto, isso não escapava aos seus ouvidos treinados, enquanto segurava mais firmemente sua Walther PPK.

Embaixo de um balcão, percebeu que um dos invasores se aproximava de onde ele estava. Não seria fácil surpreender com um tiro letal, pois usava um colete à prova de balas. O jeito era pegá-lo desprevenido e evitar alguma reação. Só precisava que o sujeito se aproximasse um pouco mais.

Vamos, chegue mais perto... Mais perto... Só precisava de mais uns passos. Provavelmente esse homem não iria saber nada, mas não custava muito tentar, desde que custasse apenas uma ou duas balas.

Primeiro atiraria, para depois perguntar. Isso irritava M, mas era necessário nesse caso, ou ele é quem levaria um tiro e não queria isso. E precisava arranjar um meio de confirmar a teoria que acabara de se formar em sua mente naquele momento.

O invasor se aproximou, ficando em uma posição favorável. James não perdeu tempo e disparou o primeiro tiro, que atingiu a perna. E, antes que o homem revidasse, ele saiu de sob o balcão e desferiu um forte chute contra suas costas, derrubando-o no chão e, com a queda, a metralhadora foi para fora de seu alcance.

Ouviu dois pipocos e o baque de um corpo caindo no chão, enquanto imobilizava o homem, que gemia de dor por conta do tiro e do golpe que recebera. Percebendo que Teresa conseguira dar conta do outro homem, pôde se concentrar em sua tarefa de tentar arrancar alguma informação:

— Muito bem – encostou o cano da arma na nuca do homem imobilizado. – Onde está Charles Hobbes?


	5. Contato com Londres

**05 – Contato com Londres**

Enquanto Bond tentava arrancar algo do homem que imobilizara, Teresa instruía Bernardo para continuar onde estava. Com sua pistola 9 mm na mão e descalça, ela se moveu sorrateiramente pelo local, a fim de verificar se havia mais gente à espreita. Avistou, à entrada do prédio e no hall, mais quatro homens vestidos da mesma forma, mantendo os funcionários do IML sob a mira de suas armas. Rapidamente, retornou ao necrotério da mesma forma enquanto escondia sua arma sob seu blazer azul-marinho.

— James – ela cochichou. – Estamos cercados, há mais homens como esses na entrada do prédio... E mais um está vindo!

O britânico já imaginava que isso poderia ocorrer. De alguma forma, queriam vê-lo morto, assim como aos que estavam envolvidos naquela investigação. Precisava ser rápido, ou tanto ele, como Teresa e o médico-legista poderiam ser mortos.

Era pouco provável que Teresa ou o legista tivessem feito uma armadilha. E, se aquele corpo que viera reconhecer não era de 004, então de alguma forma ele poderia estar envolvido nisso.

 _"Era como se ele fizesse o trabalho de qualquer jeito, ao mesmo tempo em que dá muita atenção a outra atividade em paralelo. Demonstrava ansiedade com algo, preocupação... Mas não era com o dever a ser cumprido."_

Ao se lembrar de como Jaime Matsumoto contara a respeito de Hobbes, tinha cada vez mais certeza de que seu então colega de MI6 forjara sua própria morte. O espião exemplar da inteligência britânica, pelo jeito, tinha outras prioridades acima da lealdade ao Reino Unido.

— Espero que pelo menos dê tempo de terminar de interrogar nosso amigo aqui, e...

James nem terminou de falar, apenas ouviu o homem que ele imobilizara se sufocando. Ao tirar a touca ninja dele, já era tarde demais. Uma espuma branca saiu de sua boca e, logo em seguida, ele morreu, frustrando suas pretensões.

Mais uma morte entraria para sua conta, mesmo que indiretamente. O homem mordera uma cápsula de cianeto, que provavelmente estava em um de seus dentes molares.

— Parece que ele não quis falar nada, não é? – a brasileira ironizou.

— Bom, paciência... Mas precisamos fugir daqui.

— Há uma porta nos fundos, que raramente é aberta. – Bernardo disse. – Posso acionar o botão de pânico para a polícia vir e com isso a porta destranca automaticamente. Não sei ao certo o que está acontecendo, mas ajudarei no que for possível.

* * *

 _— Estamos ao vivo do IML de são Paulo, onde houve momentos de pânico. O Instituto Médico Legal foi atacado, deixando um rastro de morte. Não se sabe o número exato de mortos desse massacre, ou se há sobreviventes, porém, a polícia está trabalhando para tentar obter pistas que levem aos suspeitos. Há três desaparecidos, dentre eles um estrangeiro..._

Com a mão direita, pegou o controle remoto da TV e mudou de canal, onde também passava a mesma notícia. Zapeou vários outros canais e todos os noticiários relatavam o mesmo, a chacina de funcionários do IML e o desaparecimento de três pessoas. Até mesmo os noticiários em inglês repercutiam principalmente o desaparecimento do tal estrangeiro, cuja identidade não foi confirmada, apenas sua nacionalidade inglesa.

Tinha certeza de que esse estrangeiro em questão era Bond. Soubera que Teresa o levaria até o IML para fazer o reconhecimento do cadáver de Hobbes, então era certo que os dois desaparecidos eram o britânico e ela. O terceiro era o médico-legista Bernardo Oliveira.

Jaime, pensativo, se levantou da cama e foi até a janela do quarto do hospital onde estava desde que fora baleado. Seu braço esquerdo estava imobilizado, após a extração da bala que recebera daquele homem que queria o pen drive que repassara a Bond. Ajeitou os óculos enquanto olhava para o horizonte, em que céu azul e o cinza da selva de pedra paulistana pareciam se encontrar.

Ele sequer poderia ver aquela paisagem urbana, se não tivesse usado algum artifício. Contra ele, foram feitos dois disparos, entretanto, na penumbra, conseguira fazer com que um pouco de sangue cenográfico, escondido em sua camisa por dentro, manchasse seu peito e fizesse crer que ele fora morto. E, para completar a farsa, conseguira ficar um bom tempo fazendo apneia.

Mas o cara que tentara mata-lo o ajudara na farsa, chutando-o e o deixando inconsciente de verdade. Soava irônico o seu assassino salvando-lhe a vida, mas tinha que admitir que tivera uma sorte imensa. E, além disso, percebera outra coisa naquele homem, e isso ele precisava levar ao conhecimento do britânico.

Como se os seus pensamentos fossem lidos, Matsumoto ouviu seu smartphone vibrando sobre a mesa de cabeceira e viu um número diferente. Era um número de telefone internacional.

Seria...?

— Alô?

 _— Matsumoto, aqui é Bond._ – seu interlocutor se identificou em português. – _Primeiramente, como está?_

— Vivo, o que é mais importante. Mas o que aconteceu no IML repercutiu na TV.

 _— Eles não têm como nos identificar logo de início. Os vídeos do circuito interno a partir do momento em que houve a invasão foram danificados ou perdidos. Enfim, a Teresa está dirigindo o carro e estamos levando o médico-legista para um lugar seguro. Ela já conversou com o superior de vocês e ele vai ser colocado no programa de proteção a testemunhas._

— Ótimo. E quanto ao cadáver de Hobbes?

 _— Não é o Hobbes. É outro homem._

— Outro homem foi o "bode expiatório".

 _— Acho que não necessariamente._

— Ele pode ter forjado a própria morte?

 _— Ao que tudo indica, sim. E quanto ao homem que atirou em você? Foi um assalto?_

— Não. Ele queria aquele pen drive que te passei, e... Parece que estive frente a frente com o seu defunto.

 _— Como assim?_

— O homem estava vestido de preto, com touca ninja... Mas ele falava português com sotaque. Um forte sotaque inglês.

* * *

 _"Parece que estive frente a frente com o seu defunto."_

 _"Mas ele falava português com sotaque. Um forte sotaque inglês."_

Em seu quarto no hotel, James voltava a ler todas as informações que tinha até então, após atualizar o dossiê sobre Toledo e que ganhava um novo personagem, Charles Hobbes, o agente 004 do MI6.

Ou agora seria considerado ex-agente?

Parou de digitar no notebook e olhou para o relógio de pulso. Três e meia da tarde, pelo horário de Brasília. Em seguida, olhou para o canto inferior direito da tela do computador, na barra de tarefas, na qual mantivera o fuso horário londrino. Em Londres eram cinco e meia da tarde.

Pegou o smartphone, desbloqueou a tela e discou um número. Aguardou a gravação da Universal Exports e digitou as opções, para depois dizer a senha em inglês:

— Desejo falar com o departamento externo.

Após o bipe, ouviu a voz de M:

 _— O que você aprontou desta vez, 007? Virou notícia no mundo inteiro!_

— Bom ouvir a sua voz de novo, M. – ele disse com ironia. – Mas, só para constar, não sabem que sou eu, então tecnicamente não virei notícia.

 _— Seja direto, 007, e apresente-me as suas descobertas até agora._

— O dossiê de 004 estava incompleto, repleto de falhas.

 _— Isso não é novidade, eu já havia percebido antes de repassá-lo a você. Descobriu algo mais relevante?_

— Se eu fosse você, sentaria em sua cadeira, pois descobri muitas coisas, para além dessas falhas.

 _— O que descobriu?_

— Meu contato aqui no Brasil, Matsumoto, omitiu deliberadamente as informações para 004, disse que Hobbes não lhe inspirava confiança. Deu-me o pen drive com as informações dele e, ao retornar para o prédio onde mora, foi alvejado por alguém que queria as mesmas informações que recebi.

 _— Ele morreu?_

— Não. Ele está vivo, vai ficar uns dias fora de combate.

 _— Compreendo. E sobre o reconhecimento do cadáver de 004?_

— Aquele não era 004. O cadáver era de outro homem, que passou por uma cirurgia plástica para se parecer com ele. Segundo a base de dados do MI6, Hobbes não possuía tatuagens, e aquele cadáver tinha. E era uma tatuagem antiga, segundo o médico-legista.

 _— Alguém pode ter forjado a morte dele..._

— ... Ou ele próprio pode ter forjado. – James afirmou categoricamente e em um tom extremamente sério. – Quando estive lá no necrotério, fomos atacados. Conseguimos fugir com a ajuda do médico-legista. Não queriam que fosse descoberta a farsa com aquele cadáver, ou o colocaram como isca para que alguém que viesse a investigar caísse na armadilha e dela não saísse.

 _— Mesmo assim, não temos provas de que 004 esteja vivo._

— Temos uma testemunha. Matsumoto não viu o rosto, mas disse que a voz do homem que atirou nele tem sotaque inglês bem carregado.

 _— Pode ser um americano._

— Mas não é. Ele disse que reconheceu um sotaque britânico, como o meu, mas bem mais forte. E lembro que Hobbes não tinha uma fluência perfeita em português. Não acho que seja coincidência.

 _— E quanto a Newton Toledo?_

— Político que, na verdade, renunciou ao seu mandato como deputado federal por São Paulo. Atualmente sem partido, chegou a depor na Lava Jato na condição apenas de testemunha, pois ainda estão procurando provas que realmente o incriminem. A Inteligência brasileira descobriu também possíveis conexões com o contrabando internacional de urânio, através de conversas grampeadas e trocas de mensagens com contatos de fora do país. O dinheiro que ele ganha como atravessador e como possível beneficiário de propina é quase certo que seja lavado em compra de carros antigos para sua coleção. Dentro de dois dias haverá uma exposição de carros antigos no Jóquei Clube, e apuraram que há um modelo de carro em que ele está especialmente interessado para sua coleção.

 _— Que carro seria esse?_

— Um Aston Martin DB5, ano 1964. – Bond respondeu com um tom de voz mais divertido. – Isso não soa familiar?


	6. O Aston Martin DB5

**06 – O Aston Martin DB5**

 _Campo de Marte, São Paulo, Brasil. Dia seguinte._

Adentraram a pista de pouso, seguindo até um avião cargueiro de porte mediano, cujo tipo não era comum aterrissar ali, mas o fez por uma questão de segurança. Pararam próximo à parte traseira da aeronave, que havia chegado duas horas atrás. Eram Teresa e James, que viram a porta traseira do cargueiro se abrir lentamente até tocar o chão. Em seguida, um carro descia devagar, dirigido com cautela. O motorista o estacionou em frente aos dois e saiu do veículo.

— Ora essa, Q – Bond disse. – Eu não imaginava que você viria pessoalmente.

O homem de estatura mediana, branco, cabelos grisalhos e olhos castanhos vestia um terno cinza-claro, camisa branca e gravata preta e calçava sapatos sociais igualmente pretos. Parecia bastante desconfortável com o calor que fazia às duas da tarde de um dia ensolarado na maior metrópole brasileira. Esse homem, que aparentava ter aproximadamente cinquenta e cinco anos, era o Major Boothroyd – ou melhor, Q.

— Fiz questão de vir, 007. – o chefe do Departamento Q do MI6 retrucou. – Preciso instruí-lo a respeito do carro que pediu a M.

— Compreendo. Mas antes, gostaria de apresentar a Srta. Teresa Moura, agente da Inteligência Brasileira.

Teresa e Q trocaram um aperto de mãos, e o mais velho comentou ao ver a brasileira com um vestido floral de alcinhas e sapatilha, e James de camisa polo vermelha, calça jeans e sapatênis:

— Minha nossa! O verão por aqui está mais quente do que eu pensava!

— É, está. – James concordou. – Mas, com relação ao carro, houve alguma mudança?

— Coisas bem sutis, 007. Ande em volta dele, e verá que por fora ele não possui nada demais.

Bond caminhou ao redor do veículo, observando cada detalhe. Conhecia muito bem aquele carro, que pedira para que M lhe enviasse, um Aston Martin DB5, ano 1964. Era um carro elegante, cuja pintura era prateada. Os para choques, retrovisores, grade dianteira e trincos das duas portas eram cromados. As rodas, que pareciam enraiadas, eram igualmente cromadas. Os dois retrovisores, redondos, em vez de se localizarem nas portas, ficavam um em cada lado do capô, praticamente à frente do para brisa. Os faróis dianteiros eram arredondados, logo abaixo deles vinham as lâmpadas de pisca-alerta, também arredondados e bem menores e os faróis traseiros eram dois faróis vermelhos menores em cada lado, além dos faróis alaranjados de pisca-alerta. Nas placas dianteira e traseira, a inscrição "BMT 216A".

Abriu a porta do lado direito e viu que aquele ainda era o lado do motorista, por conta da mão inglesa, onde o motorista ficava no banco à direita e o passageiro, à esquerda. Os bancos eram de couro e o volante era simples, tal como de qualquer carro da mesma época de fabricação.

Sentou-se no banco do motorista e examinou minuciosamente o interior do veículo. Procurou por botões no volante, não encontrando nenhum além da alavanca e da buzina. Conferiu o painel com o velocímetro e outros indicadores analógicos e também não descobriu nada além do que já conhecia naquela área. Examinou a caixa de marcha, abrindo uma tampa, que revelou vários botões e alavancas cromadas, os quais aparentemente não haviam sofrido qualquer alteração. Acionou um deles, que fez sair pelos faróis traseiros uma densa fumaça branca que tomou conta de onde estavam.

Aquilo era uma pequena mostra de que aquele não era qualquer carro. James conhecia bem o veículo, pois já o dirigira em outras ocasiões, embora preferisse um carro mais atual. Aquele Aston Martin DB5 era um protótipo de carro equipado para apoio aos agentes de campo, sobretudo na época da Guerra Fria. Apesar de relativo sucesso à época nos testes, o projeto fora deixado de lado pelo MI6, sendo retomado pelo Departamento Q décadas depois, ante as ameaças de terrorismo e alguns atentados que colocavam as vidas dos duplos-zeros em risco. Em caso de sucesso, passariam a equipar carros mais atuais, com tecnologia mais aprimorada.

Quando o projeto com o carro foi retomado, James foi eleito para fazer os testes com o protótipo, por livre e espontânea pressão. Entretanto, saíra-se bem com o DB5 e o adotara em algumas missões, o que fez com que ele ficasse familiarizado com o veículo.

— 007! – Q esbravejou. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Procurando as "coisas bem sutis" que você disse.

— Eu apenas aprimorei o GPS no painel, para que seja conectado e rastreado pelo seu celular e fiz uma revisão completa no carro e nos apetrechos dele. Não poderia fazer mais incrementos, pois este carro está se passando por um item de coleção e a parte elétrica não pode ser sobrecarregada. Este carro é antigo, requer alguns cuidados a mais, por isso faça o que puder para não destruí-lo, como faz com os outros equipamentos. Espero que possamos voltar com ele inteiro a Londres.

— Vou tentar. E quanto ao aspecto mecânico? Alguma mudança no motor, ou algo do gênero?

— Nenhuma. Permanece com duzentos e oitenta cavalos de potência, chegando à velocidade máxima de duzentos e trinta e três quilômetros por hora. Ainda vai de zero a cem quilômetros por hora em 7.1 segundos. Para manter esse desempenho e o disfarce de carro de colecionador, sequer instalei um sistema de alarme, para se ter uma ideia. Quanto às demais "surpresinhas", estão sem qualquer alteração e, como pode ver, estão acima de qualquer suspeita.

— Que outras "surpresinhas" podem existir nesse carro? – Teresa indagou. – Confesso que estou começando a ficar curiosa.

— Você verá. – James respondeu enquanto sorria de forma divertida para Q. – Agora, vamos à próxima parte de nosso plano para a noite de hoje.

* * *

Olhou-se no espelho e estranhou seu próprio reflexo. Não parecia ele mesmo. Seus cabelos negros e curtos possibilitaram que fossem penteados lateralmente, com a ajuda de um bom gel fixador. Seu rosto parecia diferente, graças a um par de óculos de armação preta não muito grande e nem grossa, mas que fosse o suficiente para não prestar atenção ao restante de sua fisionomia e reconhece-lo.

Estava mais para Clark Kent do que para James Bond, pensou. E isso era bom, não seria tão facilmente reconhecido. Olhou novamente para o espelho a ajeitou a gravata-borboleta preta. Pegou o smoking preto e o vestiu, enquanto caminhava até a antessala da suíte em que estava hospedado, em outro hotel, e com outra identidade.

Bond agora era um ornitólogo chamado William Moore, que, nas horas vagas, apreciava viagens e carros antigos. Além disso, estava no Brasil durante uma lua de mel com sua esposa Patricia, que o aguardava, trajando um vestido vermelho de comprimento mídi, com bordado em lantejoulas da mesma cor. Uma faixa preta abaixo de seu busto marcava sua silhueta sinuosa e seu decote quase generoso. Usava também um maxi colar dourado, acompanhado de brincos também dourados. Para completar, usava um par de scarpins vermelhos e os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma elegante trança embutida. Chamavam a atenção o batom vermelho-escuro e a aliança no dedo anular da mão esquerda.

— Pronta para levarmos adiante a nossa farsa, Teresa? – James perguntou enquanto colocava uma aliança no dedo anular da mão esquerda, para depois dar uma piscadela marota para a agente brasileira.

— Nasci pronta, James. – ela retribuiu a piscadela. – Agora é bancarmos um casal recém-casado e seguirmos com a nossa missão.

Saíram da suíte e, em frente ao hotel, o manobrista chegava com o Aston Martin para entregar as chaves do carro a James, que agradeceu. Os dois entraram no veículo e, com o GPS ligado, se dirigiram ao endereço de destino. Iriam ao Jóquei Clube, para um coquetel que abriria a exposição dos carros, e eles chegariam mostrando que o DB5 estava em perfeitas condições e despertaria ainda mais o interesse do alvo que tinham em vista: Newton Toledo.

As placas do carro giraram e a inscrição "BMT 216A" deu lugar a placas pretas no padrão brasileiro, de São Paulo, com a inscrição "BMI-6007".

Tudo para agradar o "freguês"... E fazer o peixe morder a isca!


	7. O coquetel

Capítulo 07: O coquetel

Parou o carro em frente à entrada, sob os olhares de quem estava chegando no mesmo horário. Desceu do veículo e, num gesto de cavalheirismo, deu a volta e abriu a porta do passageiro, chamando a atenção pelas posições invertidas de motorista e passageiro. Ajudou Teresa a descer do carro e, quando ia dar as chaves para o manobrista, ouviu:

— Belíssimo carro, senhor...

— ... William Moore. – James completou em português com sotaque britânico bem carregado, se identificando como o personagem que passava a encarnar. – E o senhor é...?

— Newton Toledo. – o homem baixo, calvo, com uma barriga um pouco evidente, se identificou enquanto desviava seus olhos negros para Teresa. – E a dama que o acompanha?

— Patricia Moore, minha esposa. – Bond continuava falando português, mas carregando no sotaque. – Estamos em lua de mel, casamos há dez dias... E estamos muito felizes.

Olhou para a brasileira e perguntou:

— Não é mesmo, minha querida?

— Com toda certeza, William. – Teresa sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos com os de seu "marido".

O casal, acompanhado pelo ex-deputado, adentrou o restaurante do Jockey Club, reservado exclusivamente para aquele evento. O local estava decorado de forma impecável, com predominância das cores marfim e dourada. Newton seguiu apresentando algumas pessoas de seu círculo de amizades e de influências, bem como alguns colecionadores de carros antigos, dentre os vários convidados, a maioria da mais alta estirpe da sociedade paulistana. Além dos restaurantes renomados, além daquele onde estava ocorrendo o evento, também havia, logicamente, o hipódromo, onde ocorriam em várias ocasiões as corridas de cavalos, frequentadas pela alta sociedade e onde se circulava muito dinheiro para as apostas. Nada muito diferente dos jóqueis-clubes de Londres e demais localidades europeias, os quais já frequentara.

James ajeitou os óculos de disfarce enquanto arranhava no seu "portinglês" fajuto. Falava de ornitologia, dando a desculpa de que aproveitava a lua de mel no país de origem de sua "esposa", a fim de estudar melhor as espécies de pássaros nativas das cinco regiões brasileiras. Também conversou com eles a respeito de carros antigos e que possuía mais um veículo, de uma coleção ainda no início, um Lotus Esprit, e que pretendia adquirir algum outro modelo interessante que encontrasse.

Enquanto fingia prestar atenção nos demais participantes da conversa, James ajeitava seus óculos, aparentando estar desconfortável com o acessório. Entretanto, aquele movimento era apenas para ativar a visão de raios x das lentes. Percebeu que, além dos seguranças, havia mais alguns "convidados" armados. Pistolas embaixo de paletós, de camisas, de calças, vestidos... E ao ver as armas nos corpos femininos, se deteve um pouco mais, admirando as curvas das mulheres, até que recebeu uma discreta cutucada de Teresa.

― William! – ela encarnou a esposa que flagrara uma indiscrição do marido.

O britânico virou-se para ela, percebendo que a brasileira levava presa à perna sua arma. E seus óculos revelavam mais detalhes, o que ela percebeu e pigarreou, fazendo com que ele ajeitasse novamente o acessório no rosto e a visão de raios x fosse desativada. Enquanto fazia isso, seu olhar se deteve em outra mulher que acabava de chegar. Era alta, cabelos platinados, curtos, que iam até logo abaixo das orelhas, pele bem branca, maquiagem marcante, que realçava os lábios bem vermelhos. Trajava um vestido branco longo, com um decote vertiginoso, que a fazia esbanjar sensualidade.

E essa recém-chegada tinha algo de misterioso. James teve uma sensação de déjà-vu ao ver aquele rosto. Ele a havia visto em algum lugar, porém não se recordava de onde poderia ter tido algum contato com ela. Eram tantas missões que ele havia cumprido desde que se tornara um duplo-zero que era realmente difícil se lembrar de todas as pessoas com as quais tivera contato.

O olhar de Teresa seguiu o olhar do britânico e percebeu a mesma mulher. Era ousada pra abusar do decotão quase indo ao umbigo e com um longo branco que marcava bem suas curvas. Ela não possuía feições latinas, antes aparentavam ser bem europeias. Percebeu que ela encarava Bond como se o tivesse visto antes.

Não se surpreendia com isso, sua fama o precedia. Tal como Jaime, ela também estava inteirada de quem era James Bond antes mesmo que tivesse contato com ele. Por isso, não era novidade alguma vê-lo estar mais atento a mulheres.

Alguém tinha que fazê-lo manter o foco em seu dever, então ela o faria!

― William – chamou-o após um leve pigarrear e apontou para o bar. – Vamos provar algo?

Ele concordou e seguiu até o bar. Teresa pediu um pouco de vinho, porém James precisou evitar fazer seu pedido costumeiro – Vodca-Martini – por duas razões. A primeira, é que ele voltaria dirigindo e estava cônscio de que a legislação brasileira não tolerava o fato de ingerir álcool antes de dirigir. A segunda é que ele não poderia se denunciar. Se 004 forjara a própria morte e não trabalhava para o MI6, ele poderia estar ali. Não vira Hobbes, mas tinha a sensação de que estava perto de descobri-lo. E não queria ser descoberto por alguém que o conhecia e sabia de suas particularidades.

Sua Vodca-Martini batida, não mexida, ficaria para outra oportunidade. Por isso, pediu por um coquetel não alcoólico. Sorveu um pouco de sua bebida e encarou o olhar inquiridor de Teresa. Pelo o que percebia naqueles olhos castanhos, a brasileira tinha personalidade forte. Era o tipo difícil, que não se deixava iludir com uma conversinha qualquer, e não tinha medo de se arriscar.

Isso o fazia se lembrar, mesmo que de leve, de uma determinada mulher que marcara sua vida. Ele poderia rever tantas outras que cruzaram seu caminho, mas essa em especial ele jamais veria novamente. Lembrar-se disso o deixou com um olhar mais distante, como se revisitasse alguma parte de seu passado.

― E então? – a mulher à sua frente o tirou de seus pensamentos com voz quase inaudível. – O que descobriu?

― Estão vestidos para matar, se é que me entende.

― Então vamos precisar ser mais incisivos.

― Eu diria que temos que ser bem diretos. – ele a encarou por cima dos óculos que usava de disfarce. – Precisamos de mais informações, e vamos consegui-las.

Percebeu que se aproximava deles um homem com uma expressão desconfiada em seu rosto enquanto falava ao celular. E, para disfarçar, disse a Teresa carregando no sotaque:

― Patty, eu não poderia estar mais feliz se não fosse ao seu lado...

― Oh, William... – Teresa entrou no jogo de James. – Eu também me sinto tão feliz...!

O homem – um dos seguranças da festa – se aproximou ainda mais e, para não gerar mais desconfiança, James aproximou seu rosto do de Teresa e tomou seus lábios em um beijo convincente, como se fossem realmente um casal. Entretanto, mesmo aparentemente mergulhado em um momento romântico, o britânico mantinha seus ouvidos atentos enquanto o tal segurança se afastava.

Logo que perceberam que o homem estava longe, terminaram o beijo e, após um encarar o outro, riram. Foi uma boa cena de improviso para complementar a farsa que encenavam. Porém, precisavam manter o foco e levar o plano adiante.

Com isso em mente, James e Teresa terminaram suas respectivas bebidas e saíram para encontrar Newton Toledo...

... Sob o olhar atento da mulher de branco em outra mesa.


	8. Queima de arquivo

**08 – Queima de arquivo**

Newton conduziu James e Teresa para uma sala privativa e, após fechar a porta e se sentar diante de uma mesa, convidou os dois a fazerem o mesmo. Assim que se acomodaram, o ex-deputado disse:

― Bem, vamos aos negócios. Sr. Moore, diga-me quanto quer pelo DB5. Não importa quanto queira por ele, eu estou disposto a pagar qualquer valor por aquele belo exemplar.

― Lamento desapontá-lo, Sr. Toledo – James falou sem qualquer sotaque britânico enquanto Newton colocava sobre a mesa o talão de cheques. – Mas aquele carro não está à venda.

― Como assim? E o que significa isso, Sr. Moore...? Se é que ainda posso chama-lo assim.

― Nossa intenção desde o início nunca foi negociar um carro antigo. – Bond não se deixou abalar ante a surpresa de seu interlocutor. – E queremos informações.

― Não tenho nada a declarar no que se refere à Operação Lava Jato.

― Não se preocupe, isso é entre o senhor e a Polícia Federal de seu país. Meu interesse é sobre outra operação... A Operação Oriente.

Newton gelou ante a menção da outra operação. Fora alertado de que era investigado pela tal Operação Oriente, por conta de suas atividades tidas como escusas. Já era difícil se defender daqueles cães da Polícia Federal, e agora tinha que lidar com ABIN e estrangeiros.

Onde estava seu protetor quando precisava dele...?

― É melhor falar o que sabe. – Teresa alertou com o rosto impassível. – Será bem melhor para você.

― E se eu me negar a falar qualquer coisa?

― Terá sérios problemas.

― Acaso pensam em me matar? – Newton sorriu com ironia.

― Não. Queremos preservar sua vida. Conte-nos o que sabe e protegeremos sua integridade física.

― E se eu não contar? – ele insistiu, visivelmente tenso.

― Eu o aconselho a começar a contar. – James encarou friamente o homem à sua frente. – A sua vida está em jogo, meu caro. Mais do que pode imaginar.

Newton quedou-se pensativo, como se começasse a pesar os prós e os contras do que lhe pediam. Mas, claro, não iria se deixar seduzir pela oferta daqueles dois. Porém...

― Parece que terei que obrigá-lo a falar tudo o que sabe.

Rapidamente, o britânico sacou sua arma e a apontou para a testa do político, que suou frio e percebeu que tudo era sério.

― Não! – exclamou assustado ao sentir o cano da Walther PPK em sua testa. – Eu contarei tudo! Têm a minha palavra e...

Nem deu tempo para que ele terminasse a frase. Uma bala saiu do peito de Newton, que tombou para a frente já sem vida. O projétil, a grande velocidade, foi parar na parede oposta. James rapidamente se levantou de onde estava e correu até atrás da cadeira onde estava o outro homem, encontrando um furo na parede, feito do outro lado. A parede, na verdade, era uma divisória, o que permitiu que o disparo fatal perfurasse também a cadeira e atingisse as costas do político e atravessasse o peito dele tal como fizera.

Por mera formalidade, Teresa tomou a pulsação de Newton, confirmando sua morte instantânea.

Acabavam de presenciar uma queima de arquivo.

* * *

Já era madrugada quando o Aston Martin passou pela região da Ponte Estaiada, produzindo em meio ao silêncio típico do horário o som dos pneus em contato com o asfalto molhado pela fina chuva que caía desde então. Desde o momento em que Newton Toledo fora baleado e morto até aquela hora, James e Teresa estavam na delegacia da região, depondo como testemunhas. Não houve qualquer problema quanto a isso, pois dentre os policiais havia um contato da ABIN, que já sabia da presença dos dois agentes e se responsabilizara pela tomada de depoimentos, fazendo apenas perguntas pontuais que não denunciassem o que os dois realmente eram.

Bond não podia negar que a cena que se desenrolara diante de seus olhos era um tanto surreal. Mesmo sendo tão treinado, tal como Teresa, nenhum dos dois conseguiu evitar. O tiro saiu de uma Beretta, possivelmente equipada com um silenciador, atrás de um pequeno furo na divisória, atravessando a cortina, a cadeira e o corpo de Toledo. Não era uma bala comum, havia sido modificada para atravessar seu alvo e o fizera com sucesso.

Mas não fora algo ocorrido do nada. Tanto ele como a brasileira concordavam que alguém sabia que aquele homem, sob pressão, poderia abrir o bico, fosse por intimidação ou por alguma proposta que poderia ser-lhe vantajosa. E mais: sabiam que aquele homem poderia falar demais para os dois.

O que significava também que sabiam quem eram James Bond e Teresa Moura.

Agora vinham as perguntas: Quem? Seria a mando de algum chefão do contrabando de urânio? Ou seria até mesmo o governo da Coreia do Norte? A SPECTRE? De toda forma, independente de quem poderia estar atrás dos dois, após fazer aquela "queima de arquivo", havia o dedo de alguém nisso.

E era alguém que conhecia bem pelo menos um dos dois. À mente do britânico, vinham duas pessoas possíveis: aquela mulher de cabelos platinados e um cara supostamente morto.

Chegava a soar bastante surreal cogitar essas duas possibilidades, mas não conseguia enxergar outras mais plausíveis. Sempre confiava nas outras pessoas de forma meio relutante, mas até então Teresa e Jaime não tinham qualquer suspeita.

― Espero que a morte do Sr. Toledo não prejudique as investigações da outra operação. – ele comentou.

― Não muito. – Teresa disse. – Ele já estava prestes a ser preso. O juiz responsável pela Lava Jato iria expedir o mandado de prisão dele logo. Só escapuliu da cadeia e perdeu a delação premiada, porém acredito que ele não acrescentaria novidades, apenas que se beneficiava do esquema das empreiteiras, tal como os demais que foram presos e condenados. Talvez dê para recuperar o dinheiro desviado com parte do espólio que ele deixou. Mas perdemos mais para a Operação Oriente.

― Não penso assim, Teresa. – James opinou, com os olhos atentos na passagem pela Ponte Estaiada. – Ele parecia ser apenas o peão, talvez não tivesse muito a falar. Mas, se descobrirmos o assassino e para quem ele trabalha, conseguiremos muito mais informações.

― Talvez ele não tivesse muita sobrevida. – a brasileira deduziu. – De uma forma ou de outra, ele seria descartado.

― Facilmente descartado.

Por um breve espaço de tempo, os dois agentes quedaram-se em silêncio, imersos em seus próprios raciocínios e deduções, para depois compartilhar e traçar um novo plano de investigações, a fim de dar sequência à missão da qual foram incumbidos pelos serviços secretos brasileiro e britânico. Além do som do motor do DB5 e dos pneus em atrito com o asfalto molhado, ouviram outros motores bem mais barulhentos e aparentemente potentes se aproximando.

Eram dois veículos bem mais recentes do que o DB5 de mais de meio século de fabricação, que passava a correr com um pouco mais de velocidade. Mais especificamente, dois bólidos bastante poderosos. Um Cobalt preto e um Punto vermelho, ambos tunados. Aparentemente, estavam preparados para disputas de corridas ilegais nas madrugadas dos fins de semana nas avenidas desertas da metrópole que tinha fama de nunca parar.

O Punto avançou à frente do DB5, obrigando Bond a uma freada brusca, quase fazendo com que ele acertasse a cara no volante, visto que seu carro não possuía cintos de segurança. O Cobalt engatou a marcha a ré, deixando o veículo mais antigo aparentemente sem saída na ponte.

Era hora de fazer mais uma prova de fogo com o veterano DB5... Ou eles poderiam ser os próximos arquivos mortos!


End file.
